PP-216
(Opening shot; fade in to a bright and sunny morning and zoom in slowly to the humanoid’s home. Whimper, inside, lets out a scream that nearly shook the house down. Cut to the inside; the lavender-skinned humanoid looking at a calendar, wearing an expression that screams utter shock. He falls backward onto his back and shivers as if he’s cold. Yucky walks in) Yucky: Ugh. What now, Drama King? (Whimper sits back up) Whimper: It-it-it-it’s...Sunday! Yucky: Yes. It is Sunday morning in Adventure Bay. What’s so bad about that? Whimper: Don’t you know? Every Sunday, Inferno goes onto the roof to practice his trombone! (The green one is shocked as well) Yucky: Seriously? (disgusted) He is terrible with that thing. That trombone has to go! Inferno: (from upstairs) Time to play some notes! Yucky: Okay. He’s going on the roof. Prepare to put your ear plugs on (He takes out two pink ear plugs and puts them into his nonexistent ears. Dissolve to Inferno in his room, hugging his trombone) Inferno: I think I’ll treat Adventure Bay to some great music (He climbs onto the ladder leading up to the roof. He inhales, getting ready to blow some tunes. Just then, the sound of a tuba playing startles him, sending him sliding off the roof and to crash into his room. Inferno gets up, his head stuck in the large opening of the trombone. He tries to get it off, but to no avail. The tuba player turns out to be Giggles) Giggles: Good morning, Inferno! Wanna play some music with me and Whitetail? (Inferno tries to talk, but that comes out are trombone noises) Giggles: Cool! We’ll come and get you! (Inferno pulls the trombone off his head. He takes a few deep breaths) Inferno: O-oh boy… (A door knock is heard) Inferno: (sarcastically) I wonder who that could be… (He opens his bedroom door. Whitetail and Giggles stood there smiling; Whitetail holds a trumpet) Whitetail: Ready to go? Inferno: No I’m not...ready to go! (slams the door) Whitetail: (turning to Giggles) He doesn’t wanna make some music with us. Giggles: No, White. He’s just not ready (Cut to Inferno’s room. He gets ready to play when another door knock sounded at the door. He goes to open it) Whitetail: Ready now? Inferno: No! (He slams it; he goes back to playing. A second knock at the door was enough to get his dander up. He opens it) Giggles: How about now? Inferno: (slams door) No! (Door knock) Huh? (opens door) Giggles: Now? Now? Now? Now? Now? Now? Now? Now? (Inferno sighs; opening and slamming the door shut during every "no") Inferno: No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! (The, he opens the door again, noticing Giggles and Whitetail are gone. He gets a tap on the shoulder; the happy ones ended up in his room for some reason) Inferno: WHAT?! Whitetail: Ready yet? Inferno: No I ain’t ready! I’ll never be ready! Understand?! Whitetail: Yep (Inferno gasped, stammers, and shuts the door and leaves his room. He doesn’t realize this until he reaches the stairs; he runs back to his door and knocks on it. Giggles opens it) Giggles: Ready? (Chuckle) (Inferno then starts growling and his eyes turn into flames) Inferno: (enraged) NO MEANS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Ugh! Don’t you have better things to do, Giggles? Giggles: Yeah...but where I want to work...it’s closed. So I can’t apply for a job today Inferno: And that place you want to work at? What’s the name of that place? Giggles: Uh...the Adventure Bay Ice Cream Parlor (Inferno gasps and smiles a bit, looking as if he’s laughing up a storm on the inside. But he remained cool) Inferno: Hold on a second. I’ll be right out… (He closes the door. The red humanoid runs to his window and climbs down. Cut to him at the ice cream parlor; he enters) Inferno: Hello...? (The red one discovers that no one is in the parlor at this time. He sighs with relief) Inferno: ...Alone at last… (One deep inhale is taken in, but lets it out when he heard Giggles and Whitetail calling out for him) Giggles/Whitetail: (from distance) Inferno! Inferno! Inferno: Darn! (He frantically looks around for a place to hide; he then goes for the kitchen. Cut to the two searchers; they are at the window outside of the parlor, their gazes moving left and right as they look for their red-skinned friend. Cut to Inferno in the kitchen) Giggles/Whitetail: (from o.s. distance) Inferno! (Inferno, in a panic, looks for a different hiding spot to get in. When he spots the door to the freezer, his hand goes for the handle and swings it open, letting all the cold air out. He shuts it closed. Now, Giggles and Whitetail enter the kitchen) Giggles/Whitetail] Inferno? (Cut to the small window on the door; Inferno peeks out but ducks out of sight when Giggles and Whitetail pass by) Giggles/Whitetail: Oh, Inferno! (as they walk o.s.) Inferno?! (Inferno peeks again) Giggles: (from o.s.) Well, never mind. He’s not here anyway Whitetail: (from o.s.) Probably decided to pay the PAW Patrol a visit or something… (Cut to Inferno in the freezer.) Inferno “Heh heh. Suckers. They never even thought of looking for me here!” (shivers a bit) “Oh...it’s a bit cold in here. I better get out.” (But that idea seems to backfire, however. He shortly discovered that when he tries to turn the knob on the door, it’s stuck in place; the door is locked from the inside) Inferno: What the? (He turns it again, feeling a little panicked) Inferno: Huh? How did…? Locked?! (Panic grows stronger as he tries to turn the knob the third time) Inferno: Oh no! (He quickly calms down) Inferno: Oh well...someone or some people will realize I’m gone, and maybe look for me. But that’ll take ages, right? Some people might come looking for me, but where will they go? Probably around the world?(Chuckle) Well, I’ll have to settle down my panicked nerves anyway, because...I’ll be out of here in no time! (He ends with a smile. Pan up to a light bulb) Narrator: Two-thousand years...later… (Dissolve to the same light bulb, but now partially covered with ice. Pan down to the door; Inferno is still inside the freezer, now frozen. Pan/zoom in slowly to the hinges, which are rusty and fall off. Cut to frame part of the kitchen, everything chrome. The door slowly moves forward then falls to the floor with Inferno frozen behind it) (Just then, a pup looking identical to Chase flies past. He has green eyes and his boots are rocket boots. This robot/pup hovers back to Inferno. This pup will be named C-Bot-9000) C-Bot-9000: Oh my gosh! A frozen humanoid! (He lands down to the ground upon seeing this humanoid) C-9000: Hammer! (Barks, a chrome hammer comes out from his pup-pack C-Bot-9000 points the flat part toward the back of Inferno’s head; out comes a red laser. This laser melts the ice, and as well causes a burning sensation on Inferno’s head. He finally responds by screaming, holding his head and falling flat on his back) Inferno: (in a trance) I-I’ll be out of here in no time C-Bot-9000: Greetings, humanoid! Inferno: Wha…? Chase? Is that you standing next to me? C-Bot-9000: Chase? No. (robot voice) I am C-Bot-9000. (normal tone) Welcome to the future, fellow humanoid! (Inferno sits up) Inferno: (confused) What? C-Bot-9000: Welcome to the future, fellow humanoid! Inferno: The...future…? (surprised) What?! (Cut to his perspective; he realized the whole kitchen is chrome. The red-skinned boy has a hint of panic in his voice. Cut to him) Inferno: O-o-okay, uh, what’s going on here? Wh-why is everything...c-chrome? C-Bot-9000: Everything is chrome in the future, fellow humanoid Inferno: Wha…? B-but...h-how did…? (He runs to a nearby window to look outside and to see for himself) Inferno: Oh...my...gosh… (Cut to his perspective. Everything --- fields, playgrounds, lakes, stores, etc. --- is all chrome) Inferno: (from o.s.) No way! This can’t be! (Gasp) This is impossible! This has got to be some kind of weird lie! (A sunflower pops up from the ground; a small car pulls up and a person comes out. He holds a can and sprays the flower so it’s chrome like everything else. The person rushes back into his car and drives away. Cut to Inferno, utterly surprised by what he’s seeing right now) Inferno: He’s right! C-Bot-9000: (from o.s.) Of course I’m right, Inferno. Just ask my friends… (Cut to frame him, Inferno, and four of the other pups who seem to be the future equivalents of Zuma, Marshall, Rubble, and Rocky. Zuma has a metal head and left leg; Marshall has mechanical hands and the left side of his face is painted grey; Rubble has a mechanical shovel, and strong, heavy, robotic arms; Rocky has an antennae sticking out from his head and both his arms are mechanical. Inferno is surprised by these three to show up so suddenly) C-Bot-9000: (gestures to each) Rockinator, M-51, Rubbot and Zumatron Inferno: Are your...other friends with robot-related names involved here? C-Bot-9000: Yeah. All one-hundred and two of them! (Inferno slowly puts his trombone down. Then, he kneels down and lies on his stomach. Then he does some push-ups, doing so to make sure he isn’t in an odd dream) Inferno: (One) Future…! (Two) Future…! (C-Bot-9000 looks confused and walks over to him) Inferno: (Three) Future… (Four) Future! (After the last "future", C-Bot-9000 slaps him on the head. This is enough to snap him out of his trance) Inferno: (rubbing his head, smiling) Thanks… (He suddenly stands up) Inferno “Now listen...all of you! I don’t belong here. This is all a terrible mistake! Please, you’ve got to do something! (Cut to the four pups, who are confused at first. Then, smiling, Rockinator holds out a metallic-looking ball) M-51/Rubbot/Zumatron: Ball! (A flash lit up the room; when it cleared, there stood a robotic, four-armed Skye. She holds a green one in her paw. She will be named Skyeinator) Skyeinator: Did somebody say ball? C-Bot-9000: Hello, Skyeinator! (Inferno looks confused and a bit irritated) Inferno: No! No! Just listen to me, please. The future is where I’m not supposed to be! I’ve got to get home...to my own time period! Now! C-Bot-9000: Well, why didn’t you say so? The time is down the hall, third door on your left (Inferno froze a bit in surprise, then immediately rushes to the door. He laughs and enters; there follows the sound of a machine functioning. After a while, Inferno steps out, covered in white cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, frosting, and other various items used for ice cream. The humanoid has a dull expression on his face. Cut to C-Bot-9000, with the other pups behind him) C-Bot-9000: Oops. Oh yeah. Heh heh. That one’s the ice cream maker. (Cut to Inferno; he continues o.s.) Eh, try the one on the right (Inferno’s right hand goes for the handle. He turns it and enters the room, then cut inside. The humanoid is clean from ice cream and other goodies and looks around a bit) Inferno: Well, I wouldn’t have chosen this interior… (He notices a small slot machine with the words "past" and "future" pasted on it) Inferno: Oh, huh? What’s this? (studies the machine a bit) Well, if the PAW Patrol pups exist in the future, I better go to...the past (He grabs the handle and puts it down to "past". Sirens go off as the time machine functions and disappears from where it used to be in the ice cream parlor. The door and the wall fly through a hyperspace-like warp, then the time machine appears in Adventure Bay as a massive graveyard; slight dense fog covers the place. Inferno opens the door and looks out. He notices a living tree moving slowly past tombstones. Banshee screams can be heard in the distance) Inferno: Oooh...spooky (He leaves the machine and looks around with joy and wonder) Inferno: Check out the old-world charm (The living tree from before "walks" by, almost bumping into him) Inferno: Ugh. I guess this is before manners are a thing! (continues walking) Well, at least Giggles and Whitetail are not here. (pulls out trombone) Maybe now I can finally get some peace and alone time here with my trombone! (He hears a twig snapping, and looks over his shoulder. Some shadow of a figure quickly disappears into the fog. Inferno continues walking; another noise stops him again and he turns around. A different figure runs off, hiding. Cut to Inferno, who tries not to let fear get the best of him. He continues walking again, but slowly. He gasped. Another figure is seen crawling out of a coffin, a second one hides behind a tree, and a third walks slowly into a cave. Inferno walks backwards, now feeling a bit frightened) Inferno: Ahh! (Yet another noise startled him, which came from a large bush. Inferno reaches out and peeks into the bush. He noticed a small figure looking identical to Chase sitting on the floor with his back to him. His fur is messy and his uniform has a grayish tone to it) Inferno: Chase? (The figure turns her head to face him. This pup is not the one he knows; Prehistoric Chase is now a ghostly skeleton. But he still has his normal brown eyes. He screams and approaches him a threatening manner) Inferno: Ahh! Stay back! (Prehistoric Chase stops for a bit. He stretches a bony paw out to his arm, touching it. He sniffs his paw and tries to get Inferno to take a whiff as well) Inferno: Nah...I’m good (Inferno stops and feels another bony hand on his shoulder. Behind him stood the prehistoric equivalents of Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma; they too are skeletons but still have their eyes. They wear long tattered shirts that match their uniforms, and trousers. The bony hand seemed to belong to the skeletal tiger. Prehistoric Marshall and Rubble smile, making the red one cringe a bit) Inferno: Ehhh, hey there. (starts to walk away) Well, I better go now (Prehistoric Zuma runs up to and holds onto his leg, not wanting him to leave) Inferno: (sighs defeatedly) Yeah...that’s my leg (The bony pup strokes the red one’s leg and hugs it, while moaning. Prehistoric Marshall and Rubble licks Inferno’s hands) Inferno: (sarcastically) Yeah. That feels nice… (Prehistoric Rocky yelps, and pounds the ground three times while throwing in yelps in between. Shortly, he shivers. Pre. Zuma lets go of his leg and Pre. Marshall and Rubble stop licking) Inferno: What, is it time for some rubs on the back now? (A butterfly flutters by, and Prehistoric Rocky ducks for protection and still shaking in fear) Inferno: Oh, look, it’s just a little butterfly (Bony Chase gasped. He runs around screaming, then gets down and bucks around. The other pups do the same. Inferno is completely confused by their sudden panic, but shook it off) Inferno: Oookay...well, I’m gonna leave now (He walks away to a nearby tree and sits down. He pulls out his trombone, sighing with relief) Inferno: Now, here’s a nice, shady spot, away from those guys! (He inhales and blows out through the trombone, but was interrupted by a shrilling holler by Prehistoric Chase. Inferno plays again, but a different holler that came from Prehistoric Rocky cuts in again. A third holler from Prehistoric Rubble is even louder, but Prehistoric Marshall was the loudest of the first four. This was enough to irritate Inferno greatly, as he stands up and walks over to them) (Cut to the four skeletons; Prehistoric Zuma puts the butterfly on his face. He hollers as it crawls up to his head. He removes it and gives it to Prehistoric Chase, and the same thing happens to him, Inferno rushes up to them, surprising them) Inferno: What are you boneheads doing?! You’re supposed to catch these things, not hurt yourself with them! (Four skeletons show their great confusion by bonking their heads once with their fist) Inferno: Give me a piece of your clothing (The prehistoric pups do so, and give them to Inferno. He grabs them and turns around, working on them while mumbling to himself. Then he turns around, holding out four items that resemble butterfly nets to them) Inferno: Now! This oughta make things a little easier! (The "boneheads" take the nets and put them on their heads, Prehistoric Rubble moans in wonder, as if trying to ask a question. Inferno sighs, facepalming. Then he grabs the nets) Inferno: D’oh! Give me those things! You’re supposed to catch them...like this! (He demonstrates by catching the butterfly in one of the "butterfly nets") Inferno: It’s called… (holds out nets) ...butterfly catching (The skeletons grab the nets and happily moaned at one another, as if they’re talking to each other. They notice the butterfly flying past them, and they go after it while laughing) Inferno: (sighs) Finally (He sits on the ground and grabs his trombone. He plays a happy tune on it. Cut to the skeletons who are happily chasing the butterfly while swinging their nets around to catch it. Just then, upon hearing the trombone, they stopped and dropped their nets. They screamed/punched the ground/stomped their feet while roaring and growling fiercely and loudly. In anger, they run toward Inferno. Cut to the humanoid, who saw them; he immediately got to his feet and makes a mad dash toward the time machine. He runs inside and closes it behind him. Cut to the inside of the machine) Inferno: Ahhh! Get me out of here!! (He moves the lever too quickly, causing it to break off) Inferno: Uh-oh… (Cut to the slot machine, which spins fast. The first two stop on an orange, the last stops at the word "heck") Time machine: Netherland! (Outside; the five skeletons bang on the time machine. After a while, it disappears into thin air and they fall on their bottoms, looking confused. Cut to the inside; Inferno looks around cautiously. Just then, the time machine begins to vibrate from the inside. Inferno is on the floor, ducking for protection and looking utterly frightened. The camera zooms in, with a "paint" effect, then the camera is on Inferno, and a color change effect occurs. The screen flashes to white, and the machine goes through a variety of dimensions, one including water-like area, then another color change affects goes off. It ends with the time machine being flatten like a pancake, and it vanishes with a sound much like a TV being turned off) (Inferno is seen walking into view; the scenery behind him appears pixelated, looking like something out of a video game. Behind him there is a red house with a white roof and a blue door. Next to him is a stop sign) (Song) (Inferno hears people vocalizing. He looks around to where the voices are coming from) Inferno: Huh? (He continues walking, but stops when he heard singing) Female voice: Said the puppy to the humanoid… Do you see what I see? Dimension by dimension, humanoid… Do you see what I see? A star...a star...shining in the night With its glow as bright as a light... With its glow as bright as a light… (A streetlight turns on, even though its daylight) Inferno: He’s not here… (notices streetlight) But why is that on? (He walks some more, but is stopped by the voice) Female voice: Said the humanoid to the puppy… Do you hear what I hear? Flying through the sky, humanoid… Do you hear what I hear? A tune...a tune...sounding through the trees With a voice as big as the sea… With a voice as big as the sea… (The scenery around him turns into a village at sunset. Any person that passes by does not notice Inferno right away) Inferno: No more Giggles...no more… (He lies down on a bench as the sky becomes dark. He sighs) Inferno: I may finally have found a place where I can be all...alone! (At "alone", the scenery around him dissolves into a sky. He lays down on a cloud) Inferno: Said the puppy to grateful king… Do you know what I know? In your grand castle, grateful king… Do you know what I know? A soul...a soul...floating in the cold Let him bring us silver and gold… Let him bring us silver and gold… (The cloud starts to move left, zooming out, bringing Inferno with it. It goes faster as the sky gets darker) Inferno: Said the king to the people in his land… Listen to what I say! (Listen to what I say!) Pray for peace with the people in his land… Listen to what I say! (Listen to what I say!) The soul...the soul...floating in the night He will bring us harmony and light… He will bring us harmony and light… Male voice: He will bring us harmony and light… Voices: (echoing) Alone, alone, alone...alone, alone, alone...alone, alone, alone… (The cloud floats o.s.) (Song ends suddenly) (Inferno pops up) Inferno: I’ve got to get out of here! (Inferno tries to run but he ends up in a blank, dark blue space. He stops to catch his breath. A strange voice is heard again; he holds his head, sweats a little, and runs off and on the scene. He stops running after four tries to get out, yet another strange voice is heard when he stops. He looks around, feeling panicked) Inferno: Where’s the time machine?! (turns to his right) Where’s the world? (jumps up and down fiercely) Where, where, where, WHERE?! (At the last "where", he busts a hole through the floor and falls into the time machine. He looks around, and finally gets onto his feet. He bangs on the broken controls) Inferno: Take me home! Take me home now! Ahhhh! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! (slumps down) I miss Adventure Bay! I miss my humanoid home! I even miss Giggles and Chase…! (Right after when he said Chase's name, the time machine does its magic; teleporting from one place. It teleports into present time in Adventure Bay. The pups stood happily, waiting. Inferno peeks his head out from the time machine) Inferno: Chase! Marshall! Rubble! Rocky! Zuma! Skye! All Pups: Hi Inferno Inferno: Ah! I’m back, guys! Zuma: Back? Marshall: From where? Inferno: Oh, it’s a long story, actually! First I was playing my trombone this morning. Then Giggles and Whitetail said hi to me! I refused to do anything with them. I told Giggles to go to work, but where he works is an ice cream parlor! But it’s closed. And so, I snuck inside and sure enough, no one was there. I can finally play my trombone in there. But I couldn’t, because Giggles and Whitetail are actually looking for me! So I hid in the freezer! It felt like it had been, like, two-thousand years since I’ve been in that freezer! I was freed by a little robot pup that looked like Chase, and I discovered that everything is chrome in the future! Then the pup introduced me to his friends and they look like Marshall, Rubble, Rocky and Zuma! And then, their friend that looks like Skye joins in to play with metallic looking balls! And then I asked the pup how I can get home, and it is by using a time machine (Cut to the six pups, who just simply listened) Inferno: (from o.s.) And so I did use it! I transported to the past, where all of Adventure Bay is one massive graveyard! Then I met five skeletons that look like you guys! All you did was moan, and when I tried to leave, you wanted to play with me! Then I left the skeletons alone and started playing on my trombone! And then the skeletons interrupted me and so I had to go over there and stop it! I realized their method of butterfly catching is wrong, and so I made butterfly nets by using pieces of their clothes. And they were doing it wrong again, and so I demonstrated how to do it. Then they went to go catch the butterfly (Inferno comes into the scene, acting out the whole story as he tells it.) Inferno: Then, as I played my trombone, the skeletons went berserk and chased me. I ran into the time machine. I ended up breaking the controls and so the time machine went crazy and sent me into a world where it looks like I’m in a video game. I heard singing and so I sang along as well. I thought I found a place where I can be all alone, but that place was weird too. And so I ran and ran and ran and ran...until I couldn’t run no more. I repeatedly said "where" while jumping up and down in frustration, then I broke a hole in the floor and fell into the time machine. I said I wanted to go home and that I missed Giggles and Chase the most. Then the time machine teleported back here, and-and… (he stops, smiling with relief) ...you don’t know how happy I am to see you guys… Chase: Does this mean you want to…? All Pups: ...catch butterflies with us? (Inferno’s smile fades immediately, then changes into irritation) Inferno: NOO!! (sighs) Ooooh...who’s the knucklehead that invented that game anyway? (The four pups think then point to him, smiling) All Pups: You are, Inferno! (The red-skinned humanoid looks with shock) Inferno: I did…? THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two